


The Sweaters

by look_turtles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Jim gives Sherlock a sweater





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the [link to the Russian fic](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5128467)

As Sherlock walked down the street, snow fell and a cold wind chilled his skin. Perhaps he would call Jim and they would keep each other warm. It was still strange to think about how their relationship had changed, but it many ways it stayed the same. Jim still committed crimes and Sherlock still got a rush from solving them. The fact that they had sex with each other was a minor change. 

Sherlock stepped into his flat and saw that Jim had been busy. There was a large Christmas tree in the middle of the room covered in bright lights and decorations made of glass. The walls were covered with wreaths and red and green streamers.

Jim was lounging in Sherlock's chair. His body was draped over it like a cat basking in sunlight. He was wearing a long brown coat.

'You've been busy I see,' Sherlock said as he went over to Jim and kissed his lips.

'Yeah, You want your gift now?'

'I thought your latest string of murders was my gift?'

'They are but I'm in a giving mood,' Jim said as a smile crossed his face that reminded Sherlock of a cat that had just cornered a mouse.

Jim moved out of the chair and picked up a box covered in red paper and a big red bow sat on top of the box.

Sherlock opened the box and took out a red sweater. It was obviously handmade, Jim was known for his knitting, but what Sherlock noticed was the writing on it.

It said,'I Have A Danger Kink.'

'You like it?' Jim asked.

'I don't have to wear this, do I?'

'Of course you do. I would look ridiculous in mine.'

Jim stood up and opened his coat. He was indeed wearing a red sweater that said, 'I'm Danger.'

It was tight across the chest that Jim obviously did on purpose. He knew that Sherlock liked his chest. There was nothing more Sherlock enjoyed than playing with Jim's nipples. 

Speaking of Jim, Sherlock moved close and brushed his lips against Jim's. He grabbed Jim's hips and pulled him close. His hand moved up and his fingers moved under Jim's sweater and brushed against Jim stomach.

Jim was hard and Sherlock just grinned, he may have a danger kink, but Jim obviously had a Sherlock kink and Sherlock wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
